Royal Feuds
by Madusa's Daughter
Summary: Two Royal families, soon to be enemies. Two heirs to the two thrones, soon to become friends. Too many people dying in a war and Two International secrets about to be revealed...
1. Driftwood Castle

_**Royal Feuds**_

**_Chapter One: Castle Driftwood_**

_A strong wind rattled the dead leaves on the old oaks that surrounded the courtyard, as a figure moved stealthily through the darkness and climbed an ancient staircase that lay hidden in an alcove. The figure in question wore a thin golden ring that sat on the crown of her head. When she reached the top of the staircase she crossed the floor to the side of the archery wall she was currently standing on. _

_Princess Serena climbed up onto the ledge of the wall, and looked down into the town square. Even though the sun had just set Serena could still she brightly dressed people moving around in the dim light, as well as the faint sound of hushed talking. She sighed slightly at the faint feeling of discomfort she often felt when she looked out from this spot, her spot, a secret only a few new about. The archery wall had been abandoned when she was born and her family had made a pact with their enemies. Serena was born the day the fighting ended; she was the youngest daughter of a great monarchy that ruled the land of Movere. _

_Sitting here now Serena couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she felt. Her oldest Sister LaRhette was going to be married to a Prince of the neighboring land, this didn't greatly surprise Serena because her sister was what was commonly called a classic beauty; full, curly, blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and no interest what so ever in anything that had to do with work. She was not shallow because she did care about her people a great deal but she refused to get too involved with anything that had to do with the politics beyond the crown. _

_Although she didn't mind that her sister was getting married, she wasn't looking forward to having to visit the other monarchy of Movere and meet her own intended. Due to the fact that Serena was born the day her family signed a pact with their enemies, Serena's hand had been offered to the youngest heir to that throne and the offer had been accepted. She had never met the young man she was destined to marry before and she wasn't much looking forward to it. Every time her mother , Queen Harriet, had attempted to have them meet she had hidden out or pretended sick. Unfortunately her mother had caught on and she had no escape for the 8th meeting her mother had scheduled. _

_Serena sat silently as she thought all this through, but she still couldn't find the detail that could make her so uneasy. She had met Prince Adam, LaRhette's fiancé before and he couldn't be what was bothering her. She wasn't **that **nervous about meeting her prince, and even though she didn't particularly enjoy balls she knew she could always spend the night with her sister Atlanta. _

"_**Maybe that's what bothering me" **Serena thought desperately trying to find answer to the strange feeling **"I'm nervous about this Prince Corhen Atlanta's supposed to be getting married too". **_

_Although she **was **nervous about the one sister she felt closest too being shipped off with a Prince she knew nothing about , Serena's thoughts kept slipping else where. _

"_**Or maybe" **a small voice in Serena's head cut in **"You're taking on Emily's trait. It passes to the next eligible…" **_

_Serena shook her head forcefully, that couldn't be the answer. Serena slipped of the ledge she had been perched on for the last hour and again slipped into the darkness and into the courtyard. Walking past monumental fountains and statues Serena walked to the oldest Oak in the courtyard. Kneeling in front of it she gently brushed off the layer of dirt on a rusted plaque that lay at the base of the tree. _

_**Beloved Grandmother, Former Queen and Seer**_

_**Emily Driftwood.**_

_Serena read the plaque for the millionth time in her life. She had sat at this very spot with her Grandmother a week before she had passed away. Emily had told her that the power that both gifted and cursed her were to be passed on when the time was right. That was also the day that she had been given her small crown that used to belong to her grandmother. _

_The blood of Seers' ran through the Driftwood family tree and showed itself randomly and for seemingly no reason. Each Seer had been a great ruler and had made a major change in Movere's history. Serena desperately wanted to be a help to her kingdom but knew she would never be given the chance for she was not the oldest heir. If she was given the power to see…_

"_No" Serena said aloud looking at the plaque holding Emily's name "You were a wise Queen and you cared for your people. You wouldn't give the greatest defense we could have to someone who couldn't use it. You wouldn't" _

_As if to reprimand her, the great clock tower Driftwood Castle proudly displayed clanged the midnight hour. Serena took a deep breath and a last look at the plaque before deftly striding to a discreet doorway hidden by ivy in the wall of the courtyard._

( After receiving some very helpful criticism I have decided to revise this story so as to give a deeper background to the characters! Read and Review, it is much appreciated)

**Madusa's Daughter**


	2. Castle Lindsay

_**Royal Feuds**_

_Chapter Two: Lindsay Castle_

_A young man of 16 years stood in a greatly adorned bedroom and was staring blankly at the window. Running a hand through his wavy blond hair Prince Miles began to pace. He was nervous, and he didn't know why. He was very rarely nervous about anything and he was fruitlessly searching himself for a plausible reason for this feeling of dread he could **not **shake. _

"_**Of course, I am meeting my intended tonight" **Miles thought suddenly going over to sit on the edge of his bed. His startling green eyes closed as he thought of the preparations he was sure his mother would make him endure. **"My intended, the Princess who seems to magically disappear every time an arrangement has been made for us to meet" **Miles thought bitterly, although he was in NO way looking forward to meeting the girl he would be spending the rest of his life with, in a stiff ball – or meeting her anyway actually . Miles was not fond that his life revolved around a 15 year old pact, but he would sacrifice much more than what he was to make sure his people weren't suffering. Every decision that his mother and father – Queen Isabella and King Wayne – had made had revolved around the fact that the marriage to this Princess Serena was an important pact that had to be kept. _

_If either Royal family deemed something inappropriate their kingdoms would be in full fledged war … again. **"So even though I could break this engagement …I wouldn't"**_

_Sighing slightly Miles looked up when his bedroom door opened, and another boy with dark brown hair and deep eyes walked in. _

"_Bern!" Miles said startled and got up to greet his cousin "I thought you weren't supposed to get here till tonight. A few hours before the ball" _

"_Well our mothers decided that you needed moral support and that they needed sisterly companionship" Bern stated mildly and sat on Miles bed where he had been sitting. _

"_So" Bern said dragging out the word, ever since both boys had been children they had decided that they were perfect companions. Bern was seemingly care free, but showed a serious personage only in the company of those he trusted. Miles was pounded with pressure, and secretly wanted only to make some decisions of his own. _

"_Yes?" Miles answered an amused expression splayed on his face. _

"_How are you feeling about tonight?" He asked searching his cousin's face, having not grown up with any siblings Miles had become more of brother than a cousin to Bern. _

"_I'm nervous" Miles admitted again pacing the room, trusting that after he'd admitted it to himself he would be able to admit to Bern. _

"_Well that's natural you are – "Bern began an amused smile on his face_

"_Meeting my intended" Miles finished "Don't remind me, I'm not looking forward to it." _

"_But that's not what you're nervous about?" Bern asked curiously, understanding that Miles was extremely annoyed. _

"_No. That's what's bugging me; I don't know why I'm nervous. I've already met Corhen's Princess and I'm actually looked forward to seeing her again. The other Princess shouldn't make me this nervous. I just have this feeling that something bad is about to happen." _

"_What type of **bad**?" Bern asked seriously sitting up slowly. _

"_I don't know" Miles admitted, becoming extremely irritated. "If I could just figure it out…" he said furiously and began to pace faster than before. _

"_If you keep doing that you'll wear a hole in the carpet" Bern commented getting off the bed, and walking over to him. "Come on lets go wander around the market. Did you pick out the gift your going to give to your princess?"_

_

* * *

__Serena stood in front of the large mirror her mother had gotten her when she turned 13. Looking into it now she winced slightly as Bethany tightened the strings on the corset she was currently adjusting. _

"_Bethany" Serena said in a tight voice her breathing slightly hampered by the corset_

"_Could you loosen the strings a bit? I can almost breathe."_

_Bethany laughed slightly her round face dimply as she hastily pushed her wavy red hair out of her face. Her blue eyes sparkled slightly as she looked back at Serena. _

"_You know I have to make it look like the corset is at least crushing your ribs" She laughed dryly "It's a good thing you and I found a way to keep you breathing, and keep your mother happy"_

_When Bethany had fist been hired as a lady in waiting, Serena had just received her corset and mirror from her mother. Although it was unusual, Bethany and Serena had become friends and agreed that no woman should have to torture herself for a man. They had altered the corset so that the strings could not be pulled past a certain point, therefore allowing Serena to move and breathe comfortably. _

"_There" Bethany said satisfied "Now all you have to do is slip on your dress"_

_Serena took the dress Bethany held out to her letting the cool blue silk slide over her hands. Turning to Bethany she whispered softly "This was Emily's. I wonder if mother knows…" _

_Again shaking off her brooding thoughts Serena slipped the blue silk over her head and settled it on her body. She turned to Bethany for approval._

"_Sere… Look in the mirror" Bethany whispered softly, her eyes twinkling with an over whelming joy. _

_Serena turned slowly back toward the mirror and a small gasp escaped her throat. The girl staring back at her was a complete stranger. Her usually messy dull brown hair had been straightened and swept into a braided bun at the back of her head. A few curls had been left to gracefully frame her face; the dress was a flowing gown and accented her curves. The shoulders hung slightly so that the sleeves swept off her hands, the dress was not adorned with embroidery or Jewels but simply was beautiful sky blue. _

_Bethany was standing a little away, smiling broadly. As Serena turned back to her with a stunned look, she grinned. _

"_It's definitely a change, isn't it?" She asked still smiling. _

"_I hope my mother doesn't expect me to look like this all the time" Serena commented finally, she was not fond of balls or flowing dresses and rarely allowed herself to wear one but the subtle grace of the one that had once belonged to her grandmother suited her. _

"_You're sneaky" Serena said to Bethany and had the satisfaction of seeing the mischievous glint come into her eyes. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Bethany answered swiftly changing her expression to a scandalized look "I would never do anything sneaky"_

_Serena was struck by an idea and a full smile bloomed on her features. _

"_You may not but sneaky but I am" Serena said and went over to her wardrobe. "Didn't the Queen say I could invite a friend?" she asked a held out a light green dress._

_

* * *

(Well?)_

Madusa's Daughter


End file.
